


Four Times Girls Red Fell In Love (And One Time They Kissed)

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cringe, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February 2021: Day 1 Red, First of this format, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Spoilers, RED GIRLS - Freeform, Sort Of, all of you, be warned, but srsly u guys are amazing, first songfic, i hope u enjoy, i'm so nervous and insecure, it's the truth, major spoilers for end of v3, mikan kinnie moments, my hiyoko kinnie is telling me to stop with this bullshit in the tags, personally, send positive vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Femslash FebruaryDay 1: RedHarumeno angst with my two red girls. Crossing my fingers that you enjoy!
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Femslash February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Four Times Girls Red Fell In Love (And One Time They Kissed)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask for requests for Femslash Feb and/or Black History Month. I've made a promise to myself to post daily, and after posting this imma bout go work on some Primrue, but unrelated. Request anything honestly, not just fics- OCs, picrews, headcanons, if you rlly want to art (but art is my weak suit so plz don't) as long as it's related to wlw or blm.
> 
> Also plz plz don't read on if you haven't finished V3, pretty big spoilers.

_ I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight _

_ I've never seen you shine so bright _

Himiko watched as Maki glared at everyone in sight. How she sat there, cold, withdrawn, deep within herself. And Himiko couldn’t help but stare. At her dark red jumper, which reminded Himiko faintly of a sailor's uniform. At how she always seemed to be staring down at her long red socks, fiddling with her dark red scrunchies. But when she did look up, Himiko couldn’t help but be transfixed by her eyes. Deep red, with a piercing gaze that cut through her soul.

She almost stood up and went over there. Almost said hello. Instead she left her alone, sitting on the bench nearby, staring down at the red pleats of her skirt, reminding her again of Maki.

_ I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight _

_ I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing _

The Ultimate Assassin. Himiko should have been scared. Especially after watching her threaten everyone in sight, almost kill Kokichi several times, and repeatedly ask people whether they wanted to die.

But damn it. She was too hot when she did that.

Himiko hid her blushing face in her hands, and looked up at her bedroom window. Her face shone back, blushing stupidly, with red eyes ( _ like Maki’s) _ and a red bob framing her face. She looked babyish, lazy, like a bumbling idiot. She sighed quietly to herself.

_ I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side _

_ And when you turned to me and smiled, you took my breath away _

Maki heard a sound beside her, and turned, watching as the little magician concentrated on her daisy chain. She’d… never seen her so focused on something before. Her face seemed more awake than ever before, her little fingers nimble, her face almost as red as her hair.

She wasn’t aware that she’d been staring. By the time she’d noticed that maybe she should look away now, the girl had finished. Himiko had turned around, offering her the flowers with trembling fingers half masked by the sleeve of her red sweater. Maki found herself gazing into her eyes, deep red, gorgeous, beautiful, until Himiko turned away, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Th-thanks…” she mumbled.

Maki Harukawa had fallen in love. It surprised her, to say the least, but it was the truth.

_ I have never had such a feeling _

_ Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight _

Maki sat, watching the stars, Himiko lying on her lap, head resting on her shoulder. Both their faces stained with tears, they sat, watching the stars.

The blood of all the others lay on them, dark red and polluted by death. Falling like dominoes. Friends, some who seemed to have fell for them, dying for them or because of them. To protect them or to hurt them. Or to kill them.

They were bloody, broken, haunted by ghosts from the past. But at least they were together.

_ Lady in red _

_ Is dancing with me, cheek to cheek _

_ There's nobody here, it's just you and me _

They were alone in the world, sure, but at least they were together. The world was empty, dead, devoid of life, except for the spark between them.

And Maki gave a faint, ghostly smile as she hoisted Himiko up in a piggy back.

And Himiko blushed as she pressed her mouth against the sweet red of Maki’s lips.

And Maki’s eyes widened, taken aback, before returning the gesture.

And as they embraced in the dark moonlight, red against red, blood dripping off the streets around them, they fell deeper and deeper into love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give comments they feed my soul! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
